Yesterday
by ElvenRanger
Summary: The final battle between Harry and Voldemort. May or may not be the usual thing. Accompnied by the song "Yesterday" by the Beatles.


)I just sorta, thought of this. The song is "Yesterday" by Paul McCartney and John Lennon. I looked that up.  
  
Oh my god, I'm feeling philosophical.  
  
Scary.  
  
))Disclaimer: I don't own HP. It's that easy.  
  
By the way: the dash means that it's lyrics.  
  
--@#$%^&*()*&^%$#@--  
  
-Yesterday  
  
Harry stood on the battlefield, and watched Voldemort walk slowly toward him. The sky covered in black clouds, ripped through with white bolts of lightning. A cold wind blew, making Harry's tattered robes flutter about him. Around him lay the bodies of his friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins; the bodies of his mentors, Sirius, Snape, Remus; and the bodies of his enemies, Crabbe and Goyle, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy, who lay in a pool of his own blood. His enemies had died trying to kill him; his friends trying to save him.  
  
-All our troubles seemed so far away  
  
Voldemort stopped about 8 feet away from Harry.  
  
"Well, my boy." Said Voldemort. "You are finally all alone. You have no one to help you. What you have dreaded these past eight years has indeed come to pass.  
  
"And what would that be?" Asked Harry, pulling his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"Expelliarmus." Voldemort said lazily.  
  
"Finite." Harry said.  
  
Voldemort's disarming spell hit an invisible wall, and disappeared.  
  
-Now it looks as though it's here to stay  
  
-Oh, I believe, in yesterday.  
  
"My, my, Dumbledore taught you much before I killed him." Voldemort said twirling his wand. Harry was not fooled; five long years of experience had taught him how fast Voldemort could be. "I would think you would know what I'm talking about. Look around you."  
  
"What?" Said Harry holding his hands out to his sides. "That I would inadvertently kill everyone I love? That I would end it all alone? That I would have no one to grieve for me when I'm gone?"  
  
-Suddenly,  
  
-I'm not half the man I used to be.  
  
Voldemort laughed, that high, cold, pitiless laugh. "So you have realized your curse."  
  
"The only curse I have upon me is you." Harry said. "Accio Wand!" He yelled, pointing it at Voldemort.  
  
"Crucio." Voldemort said at the same time. Their spells met, causing a small explosion.  
  
-There's a shadow hanging over me  
  
"You're not as strong as you used to be, Voldemort." Harry said. "I suppose fighting me so many times has really taken a toll on you." Harry cocked his head to the side. "Or is it maintaining that rotten corpse you call a body?"  
  
Voldemort's red eyes blazed. "Insolent cur!" he snarled. "Crucio!"  
  
-Oh yesterday, came suddenly.  
  
Harry wasn't fast enough to counter Voldemort's curse this time. He backed up a few steps and fell to his knees, closing his eyes as the pain wracked his body.  
  
-Why'd she have to go?  
  
-I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
  
Voldemort laughed again. "Now I'm going to finish you. Just like I did your parents. Just like I did to your friends. Just like I did to the one you loved."  
  
Then Harry stood, his eyes still closed but his body steady, one hand clutched around his wand. "You should not have mentioned her." He whispered, almost to himself.  
  
-I said something wrong  
  
-Now I long, for yesterday.  
  
"What?!" said Voldemort, bringing a hand up to his chest involuntarily. "I never halted my curse!"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Harry said, his voice quiet. He opened his eyes. The ice in those brilliant green eyes, the cold hatred, the open contempt, surprised Voldemort. He had never seen his young adversary so angry before. "What is pain? I have nothing left to love, nothing left to truly live for." He smiled. "I have nothing to lose."  
  
-Yesterday,  
  
-Love was such an easy game to play.  
  
"This means nothing!" Voldemort said. But Harry could hear the uncertainty in his voice, see the shadow of a doubt in the Dark Lord's red eyes. "You will still die!"  
  
"I don't doubt that." Harry said. "In fact I expect it."  
  
"Then why don't you give up?" asked Voldemort. "Why do you not lay down and die?"  
  
-Now I need a place to hide away  
  
-Oh I believe in yesterday  
  
"Because I'm tired of running away from you." Harry said quietly. "I'm tired of knowing every time you kill. I'm tired of seeing your ugly face."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, to give this boy a lesson.  
  
"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Harry roared, his eyes flecks of green stone. He continued, speaking in his previous volume. "But mostly, because I don't want future witches and wizards to live in fear of an evil thing like you. So come on, do your worst. Just remember, I have nothing holding me back."  
  
-Why'd she, have to go?  
  
-I don't know, she wouldn't say  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried.  
  
Harry dodged to one side as the Killing Curse left a scorch mark in the field. "Stupefy!" He yelled, pointing his wand at Voldemort.  
  
"Finite." Said Voldemort. The invisible wall Voldemort had erected absorbed the minor curse.  
  
-I said, something wrong  
  
-Now I long, for yesterday.  
  
Harry stood, facing Voldemort once again.  
  
"You are a fool." Voldemort said.  
  
"Why is that?" Harry asked coolly.  
  
"You could never kill me." Voldemort said. "You would never use one of the unforgivable curses."  
  
"Why are you so sure?" Harry asked, voice soft. But the deadly menace hidden behind those emerald eyes kept Voldemort from retorting.  
  
-Yesterday  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried. A ghostly silver stag appeared, and charged Voldemort. It passed straight through him, but he suddenly felt his power ebb away.  
  
"No." Voldemort cried. "How?"  
  
"Expelliarmus." Harry said. Voldemort's wand flew out of his grasp, coming to rest in Harry's outstretched hand. "I've experimented with the Patronus curse, my Lord." Harry said mockingly. "Turns out it does much more than banish Dementors."  
  
-Love was such an easy game to play.  
  
"Do you want to know what I thought of to summon that Patronous?" asked Harry. He answered before waiting for Voldemort's answer.  
  
"A world without fear. A world without you."  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
There was a blinding green flash, and Voldemort lay dead among the fallen. Harry slumped to the ground beside his old adversary. "Your damn ceremony to give you form did more than just that. It linked you to me. So now I die with you. But, at least I know you died first." He coughed, bringing up blood. Then he fell to the ground.  
  
He looked up into the sky, watched the clouds blow away to reveal an impossibly blue sky. "Death brings life." He whispered. Then he breathed his last breath, and death claimed him.  
  
The Dark Lord had been defeated. But the Boy Who Lived, lived no longer.  
  
-Now I need a place to hide away  
  
-Oh I believe, in yesterday.  
  
--@#$%^&*()*&^%$#@--  
  
Review! 


End file.
